The shower is popularized in people's daily life, and the requirement of shower functions is higher, most of the showers have multiple outlet functions which can switch, the utility model <multi-function outlet structure of the shower> (Chinese patent application number CN20072000685) discloses a shower which only can switch different outlet functions but cannot save water; and the utility model <a water-saving withdrawing shower> (Chinese patent application number CN200720192428.6) discloses a shower which can adjust water volume to save water, but the shower has a single outlet function with low practicality.